As the display technologies are advancing, they have been increasingly widely applied, and particularly Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have been widely applied due to their advantages of self-illumination, a high response speed, a wide angle of view, high brightness, high salutation, a low weight, a small thickness, etc.